


one shots | chaelisa

by unamoozed



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Girl Band, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamoozed/pseuds/unamoozed
Summary: a collection of chaelisa one shots made by yours truly.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: blackpink





	1. blackpink's rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of senior high school. Lisa meets Blackpink’s Rosé’s doppelgänger. Will she fall in love with Chaeyoung’s appearance or with her personality?

Today's the first day of senior high school and I am scared shitless. Thank God, my best friends are in the same school, building, and floor as me. The only thing that separates us is that we are in different blocks. Well, the three of them are in the same one while I'm on my own. 

"I'm here in the lobby. Hurry the hell up!" I type into our newly made group chat. "Coming!" Jennie replied while the remaining two just seen zoned me. Those bitches. They're lucky I love them or else hell will break loose. I sat on the nearest bench that I could see and mindlessly scrolled through my twitter feed. 

"Lili!" Jennie greeted excitedly; her cat-like eyes practically screamed of pure happiness. "Nini, where are the dumb and dumber?" I replied in a monotonous voice, not giving back the same enthusiasm as Jennie's. "Still stoic as ever, huh, Manoban?" She responded; disappointment evident in her tone. "They said they're on their way." She added and at the same time sat next to me, too close for my liking but I dropped it because Jennie has always been clingy to everyone especially to me.

"Hey, Lisa. Don't be obvious but at 12 'o clock, doesn't she look like Blackpink's Rosé?" Jennie said carefully. I made sure to be as discreet as possible and followed her directions and saw the girl she was talking about. Goddamn. She looks like a carbon copy of Rosé! I was low key gay panicking because Rosé has always been my bias ever since I laid my eyes on her. I should make a move on her before someone else gets to her first.

"What the fuck? She's coming towards us! To you specifically, might I add. Quick, act normal!" Jennie exclaimed as she simultaneously pretended to be asleep. Normal my ass. I, on the other hand, did everything but act normal. My eyes were glued on hers as she slowly made her way towards me. Why is she approaching me out of all the people? Not that I mind, honestly.

"Excuse me, can I sit next to you? You see, I'm waiting for my friend and well, she's fashionably late as usual and there seem to be no more seats left except the one next to you." The Rosé doppelganger asked quietly. Cute. "That's no problem at all, Miss..." I asked as I waited for her to reply. "Chaeyoung. Park Chaeyoung." She answered with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung. I'm Lalisa. Lalisa Manoban. Call me Lisa for short." I mimicked her way of talking. She noticed and let out a soft giggle. Adorable. 

"We're also waiting for our friends too who are also late. Maybe our friends could get along." I tried to joke to get rid of the silence. Well, she took it as a joke and laughed her heart out. It seemed like it was the funniest thing she has ever heard in years. She slightly leaned her head backward as she did so. Why is my heart beating so loud? I'm afraid she can hear it due to its intensity.

"What block are you in?" I tried to continue to banter. "B. You?" She replied as she took her eyes off of her phone and stared at me that made my stomach burst with butterflies. I never thought this feeling was true but now that I get to experience it, I am glad that it is. "How lucky can you guys get?" I whispered loud enough for Jennie to hear but quiet enough for Chaeyoung not to. "What?" Jennie questioned as she pretended to wake up from her slumber.

"Chaeyoung, meet Jennie. Jennie Kim. She's one of my best friends." I introduced to my new friend. It hurts to say that but I promise you, I will go beyond that relationship. "Hi, Jennie! I guess we're block mates." Chaeyoung happily chirped. "Hello, Chaeyoung. I hope we become closer friends. But I'm sure Lisa here, wants more than that." Jennie replied and incoherently mumbled the last sentence. "What did you say at the last part?" Chaeyoung inquired curiously. "Nothing!" I quickly butted in.

"Bummer, we couldn't be block mates, Chaeng." I said, sadness laced my voice. "Chaeng?" She probed with the biggest grin on her face. "Yeah. Is it alright if I call you that?" I replied cautiously, confused with her reaction. "I don't mind at all. No one has ever called me that." She answered as she looked away from me, pretending to look something from her bag when in fact, she was trying to hold back a smile. "I guess I'll be the only one who's allowed to call you that." I said as I playfully winked at her. "Stop, you're embarrassing me." She answered as she put her hands on her blushing face. "Don't cover your pretty face from me." I frowned as I pulled her hands towards me. 

She grew redder and redder as time passed by. She wasn't expecting me to hold her hands, making her lean backwards until she hit her head on the concrete wall behind her rather aggressively. She winced in pain and I couldn't help but smile at her clumsiness. I was somewhat getting braver and I slowly held her head towards my lips. "Shall I kiss it to make it better?" I cooed in her ear. "You don't have to, Lis." Chaeyoung quietly spoke, still beetroot red. "I'm going to do it either way." I retorted as I planted a quick kiss on the crown of her head. "Does it feel better?" I questioned as I leaned my back on the wall. "That's not where I wanted you to kiss me." Chaeyoung mumbled. "Did you say anything?" I asked. "I said, it does feel better. How weird." She slowly replied as her face turned to its original color. 

"What the fuck is up, sluts?" Seulgi and Heejin simultaneously hollered at us rather vulgarly. Chaeyoung' friend also arrived later on, her name was Jisoo. I shook my head in disbelief but can't help but miss their presence. "Who's this pretty lady?" Heejin inquired as she looked Chaeyoung up and down while biting her lip. I don't know what got into me but Heejin's question lit a fire inside of me. "Heejin, Seulgi, meet Chaeyoung. She's your block mate." I bitterly muttered as I possessively put my arm around her tiny waist. Heejin noticed my tone and immediately felt guilty. "H-hi, everyone!" Chaeyoung stuttered as her heart was racing rather abnormally.

They got to know each other until the bell rang. They sprinted from the first floor until the fifth floor and were panting when they finally arrived at the last flight of stairs. They didn't expect they would be on the fifth floor. They sauntered towards their room and the four quietly went inside, leaving Chaeyoung and me alone by ourselves.

"I guess this is goodbye." I pouted. "For now. See you at lunch, yeah?" Chaeyoung said as she tiptoed and planted a cute little kiss on my cheek. Now, it's my turn to blush. "See you, Chaeng." I barely had the strength to reply. I watched as Chaeyoung hurriedly went inside of the room. As I heard the door shut, I instinctively caressed my cheek on where Chaeyoung kissed me. It only lasted for about 3 seconds, but for me, it lasted for an eternity. I snapped myself out of my gaze and walked towards my room which was at the other end of the hall. I trudged towards my room as a smirk grew over my face just like how a lazy teacher's checkmark, the faded red ink stretching up into my dimple. What a great way to start senior high school. 


	2. pepero game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Chaeyoung encounter Lisa’s first crush, Jennie. Jealousy fills Chaeyoung to the brim and things get steamy.

Friday. The day before my first ever date with my crush, Chaeyoung Park. Even her name sounds beautiful. How much more if we're talking about her personality? I sound so whipped even though I have only met her less than a week. 

We were walking home together and our hands kept caressing each other.

Fuck it, confidence ran in my veins and I boldly took her hand and intertwined it with mine.

I could feel my cheeks heating up but I pretended to act normally when in fact, I was combusting inside.

I stole a glance at her and it looked like she felt the same way.

We were conversing inanimately when someone caught my eye from a distance. "Jennie?" I asked at the familiar girl in front of us. "Lisa?" She astonishingly replied. "It is you!" I shouted with excitement evident in my voice. "Oh my God! I last saw you like 3 years ago?" Jennie answered as she engulfed me in a hug, making me pull my hand away from Chaeyoung's.

I hugged her back and was greeted with her infamous cherry perfume.

The same cherry perfume that made me fall in love.

Well, one of the reasons.

"Who's this?" Jennie asked while curiously looking at Chaeyoung. I looked back at the latter and noticed her slightly frowning.

Interesting. 

"Oh! Jennie, meet Chaeyoung. I'm courting her." I confidently stated with a huge smile on my face.

Chaeyoung was now smiling like an idiot.

My idiot.

"Hello, Jennie! Nice to meet you." Chaeyoung replied with a slight animosity in her tone. "To you as well." Jennie bounced back.

"Well, it was good to see you, Nini. Let's catch up sometime, yeah?" I questioned. "Of course, Lili. You know I can never say no to you." Jennie cooed. We waved goodbye and went our separate ways.

"Mind telling me who that was?" Chaeyoung asked pouting. "Don't be mad, but Jennie was my first crush in high school. I even confessed my feelings to her. She rejected me but I'm glad she did because I would've never taken a liking on you." I sly replied with a smirk. 

Chaeyoung blushed at my words and was trying to stifle a smile that was begging to come out. "Such a smooth talker." She retorted, still red as a tomato

Lisa: 1, Chaeyoung: 0.

We stopped on our tracks when we noticed that we've arrived at her condo. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I inquired while I was holding my arms out. "Wait! Can you stay for a while? My parents won't be home until Sunday." Chaeyoung answered as she hugged me. "Will I stay the night?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows. "If you want." She replied while slapping my arm.

"I'll go wherever you go." 

We were in the elevator when suddenly it opened to reveal a young man.

He was eyeing Chaeyoung like a piece of meat and I didn't like it one bit.

I rather aggressively pulled Chaeyoung next to me and protectively had my arm around her waist.

I glared at the man until the elevator doors opened once again.

We quietly went to her room and stopped at her door.

"What was that?" Chaeyoung blushed.

"I had to show him that what's mine is mine." I replied egotistically.

"I'm not yours." She answered as she slapped me in the arm once again.

"Not yet." I said while I caught her arm and held her hand.

We lovingly stared at each other for almost a minute. I would love to look at her like this for my entire life but my legs were tired from walking.

"You opening the door or are we just going to stare at each other?" I stated.

Chaeyoung blushed for the nth time and clumsily opened the door and went in. I do make her blush almost every day. I patted myself on the back in my mind.

I settled on her couch and laid for a while to rest my sore back. Chaeyoung returned after a few minutes with a different outfit than before.

"Wow." I awed at her.

"Here, change into this. Wearing a uniform won't be comfortable." Chaeyoung answered as she held out her clothes. I accepted them and kissed her cheek.

Once again, she blushed.

I excused myself to change in the bathroom and at the same time recollect myself.

I'm in Chaeyoung's condo.

What's even better is, I'm staying the night.

Where will I sleep, on the floor?

Will I sleep beside her?

I slapped myself.

That can't be.

I went back to the couch and saw Chaeyoung settled in with popcorn on her lap. "Let's watch Disney movies!" Chaeyoung said cutely.

Why am I falling for someone that I have just met?

"Netflix and chill?" I suggested. "Shut up and come cuddle with me." She replied.

My heart almost bounced out of my chest because of what she said.

Calm down, Lisa.

You're the top here.

I sat beside her, too far for Chaeyoung's liking. "What are you doing?" She asked while looking at me quite disappointed. "What's wrong?" I questioned rather confusingly. "How can we cuddle when you're 3 feet away from me?" She inquired poutingly.

Calm down, heart.

I chuckled as I sat next to her and let her head rest on my chest.

I hope she won't hear my heart screaming for its life.

As we cuddled, I noticed she also had Pepero for us to snack on.

I have a brilliant idea.

I hope this works.

"Chaeng, let's play a game." I excitingly said. Chaeyoung was sure Lisa had something in her sleeve based on the look on her face. Chaeyoung brushed it off and complied. "What game?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Ever heard of the Pepero game?” I stated.

Chaeyoung reddened at the thought as her mind went into the gutter.

"Of course." She barely let out. "Then let's play. I'll go first." I said while putting one Pepero stick in Chaeyoung's mouth.

"The first one to back out loses." I answered.

"Game." She confidently replied.

In all honesty, I was nervous as fuck.

There is a 50% chance we'll kiss and I'm inexperienced as hell.

Virgin lips no more.

What if I'll disappoint her?

Oh God, what if I'm her first kiss and it goes terribly?

I snapped out of my nervous thoughts and slowly bit into the other end of the Pepero stick.

I slowly but surely nibbled my way to Chaeyoung's nearing mouth.

I stopped halfway to look at her face. She looked like she was about to shit herself.

I kept eating until our lips were an inch apart.

I ate the last piece and our lips only brushed a little.

"My turn." Chaeyoung said as she placed a Pepero stick into my mouth rather aggressively.

"Excited much?" I chuckled. She snickered and nibbled away.

3 inches.

2 inches.

Only 1 inch away and our lips are sealed.

She then ate the last piece and our lips brushed yet again.

We were both blushing at this point but no one pointed it out because of embarrassment.

"I'll do it one more time." I suggested and placed another Pepero stick into her mouth.

I was confused if I should kiss her or not.

Maybe it would be too fast for Chaeyoung's liking.

What if she won't kiss back?

That is my number one fear.

Rejection.

I was rejected by Jennie before and the feeling stayed till this day.

I stopped myself from internally rambling and ate the bread.

3 inches.

2 inches.

Only 1 inch away and our lips are sealed.

I begrudgingly ate the last piece without kissing her.

Chaeyoung said as she simultaneously grabbed the hem of my shirt and finally crashed our lips together.

I let out a whimper because of the passion the kiss held. I kissed back with the same fervor.

Chaeyoung let out a moan which sounded heavenly in my ears.

I would kill to hear her moan again.

After a few minutes of making out, we pulled away and had our foreheads against each other.

"Wow. That was great for a first kiss." I sighed lovingly.

"That was my first kiss too." Chaeyoung shyly replied.

She was so confident before and now she's shy as a butterfly.

The duality she has amazes me to no end.

"The way you kissed me seemed like you had a lot of experience." I replied as I admired her beauty.

I looked back and forth between her glistening eyes and her plump lips.

She parted her lips and licked the bottom as if she was inviting me to kiss her once more.

"Shut up." Chaeyoung said as she pulled me into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can hear the music played by our soulmates. Lisa has had it with hers. The latter always blasted music during ungodly hours making Lisa stay up almost every night. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, felt otherwise. She adored her soulmate because she had an impeccable taste in music which in return had her constantly add songs to her playlist. Will the two meet and know they’re each other’s soulmate or would they turn a blind eye and would never meet the one they’re destined for?

3:00 AM was written on her digital clock which was on top of her bedside drawer. I lied awake, eye twitching, as my ears were blasted with Twice’s Dance the Night Away. Sure, I liked Twice, adored even but I would never listen to them at 3:00 in the morning. What did I deserve to have such an annoying piece of shit for a soulmate? What’s worse is I have no idea who they were. Whether they might be a man or a woman. God, I hope it’s a woman because I’d rather drink my piss than have a man as a soulmate.

I decided to tune out the music by smothering myself with both of my pillows which didn’t help at all. I have to wake up at 5:30 AM to ready myself for school. Great. I only had 2 and a half hours left but it seemed like I wouldn’t get a blink of sleep at this rate. I closed my eyes in concentration and thought about what I would do to stop this madness once and for all. I suddenly sat upright and opened my eyes as an idea popped in my head. Bingo.

I grabbed my phone and searched for a specific song on my playlist. Found it. I played Shut Up by the Black Eyed Peas. I hope this would work. I waited for the song to end and I heard a song I have never heard before ring in my ears. I searched up the lyrics and found out it was No by CLC. Two can play that game. I put my earphones in, turned the volume to its highest setting, and played Fuck You by Lily Allen.

Silence. I won. Or so I thought. After my music died down, my ears were practically bleeding at this point because it seemed like the asshole had speakers on with You Thought by The Go-Gos. I was on the verge of tears because I was enraged. I was fuming at this point. I give up. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep with the best of my abilities.

5:29 AM. A minute after, my alarm rang. I slammed the alarm to turn it off but due to my aggressiveness, it shattered into pieces. I screamed in anger and pushed myself to the bathroom and took a needed cold shower. I calmed myself as I got ready for school. I checked my belongings if everything I need was with me. Phone, check. Earphones, check. Books, check. Binder, check. Shit, my wallet.

I looked at my watch and it was still 7:15 AM. My first class starts at 7:30 so I had 15 minutes to spare. I ran to my dorm as fast as I could, earning me a few looks from bystanders. I didn’t care at all because my mind was on the prize. My wallet. That did not only have my money but my IDs, credit cards, and letters from my mother back in Thailand. I wasn’t looking where I was going because my body was slammed to the ground and it looked like I was on top of another person. What a great way to start the first day of college.

I heard the girl below me grimace in pain. I don’t blame her though. Not only did I make us drop dead to the floor but I spilled coffee on both of our clothes. I held a hand to the stranger and hoisted her up. As we were eye level, not particularly since I’m only 5 ft and she seemed much taller than me. It wasn’t my fault I had smurfs for parents.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you were on my way because I was in a hurry.” I said as I searched for tissues in my bag to wipe the mess that I have made. “Clearly.” She chuckled. Thank God she was kind and not the mean girl that I was expecting. After I wiped myself clean, barely, I wiped the stranger’s top in hopes of getting rid of the nasty brown color from her white blouse. As I was doing so, due to the spilled coffee, her shirt became sheer and her abs were showing. I gulped as I tried not to stare too much. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She winked. This attractive son of a bitch. Not only is she kind but she was beautiful and has a sense of humor as well!

I heard the bell ring and I cursed out loud. I wasn’t able to get my wallet due to this catastrophe. On the bright side, I met a fine ass woman along the way. “I have to go." I said to the stranger. She waved goodbye and walked away. Shit. I still don’t know her name yet. Yes, I can be late on the first day of school and have a bad first impression on my Biology professor but there is no fucking way that I can leave without at least knowing her name. “Wait!” I shouted at her. She stopped on her tracks and looked back at me. “Yeah?” She questioned. “What’s your name?” I inquired with hope in my voice. “Chaeyoung.” She shortly replied with a little smirk. “I’m Lisa.” I shyly told her. “We have to get going, Lisa, or else we’ll be even later.” She giggled. “I’ll see you around?” I asked, obvious that I was thirsting over this girl. “See you later.” She said and sprinted to her class. I would’ve never guessed that I would fall in love at first sight with the person I body-slammed to the ground and consequently spilled her coffee.

As I heard the bell ring, I waltzed my way to my dorm. It was only the first day yet I was drained because of the workload our professors gave us. It’s the first day for goodness sake! I must have been spacing out because I bumped into another person yet again. “I’m sorry I- Chaeyoung?” I surprisingly asked. “We have to meet each other normally, Lisa and not just bump and body-slam each other.” She laughed, showing her pearly white teeth. God, can she get more perfect than this? “Would you like me to walk you home? It’s almost dark outside and it’s dangerous out there.” She nicely suggested. I spoke too soon. She’s beyond perfection. “I don’t mind at all.” I replied as I cursed at myself for sounding so desperate.

We walked to my dorm in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence but more of a comfortable one. It felt kind of nice. To be comfortable with someone that I just met. “This is me.” I sadly told her. “Let’s eat together at lunch tomorrow, yeah?” She replied with a toothless smile. Stop making me fall for you, damn it. “Of course.” I answered as I opened the door. “See you later, Lisa.” She bid goodbye. “See you later, Chaeyoung.” I replied.

I changed into my pajamas and jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes as I recalled my encounters with Chaeyoung. I don’t even know her last name but all I want in life is to have the same surname as hers. Call me whipped, I don’t care. I don’t care at all. I wasn’t this giddy with my ex-boyfriend which was quite concerning. As I was smiling at myself like a lunatic, I was greeted by yet another song. Not Twice but Blackpink’s See You Later. How fitting. Imagine if my soulmate was Chaeyoung. As if.

For once, I wasn’t bothered by the loud music. I had no difficulty in falling asleep tonight.

Maybe that’s what love does to people.

Love makes you feel better even if you’re feeling the best.

Love makes you do nice things.

And because of love, I did a nice thing for my soulmate and let her and her music be.

Just this once.

Or for how long I will be in love.

I woke up smiling and did my usual routine. The excitement was an understatement for what I’m feeling today. Even just thinking about eating with Chaeyoung at lunch, butterflies swarmed my stomach. I made sure to have my wallet and walked instead of run to avoid making the same mistake yesterday. It was a good mistake. Maybe not for Chaeyoung but it was for me. As I was in class, I didn’t pay any attention to whatever the professors were saying but I had all my attention on the clock. 

12:00 PM. I jumped from my seat and briskly walked to the canteen. As I arrived, I scanned the area for a certain brunette. Found her. I sneaked up behind her and put my arms on her tiny waist. She shrieked as she felt warm hands on her exposed skin. Chaeyoung was sporting a white crop top and grey sweatpants and the way her clothes fit her amazed me to no end. She never fails to amaze me. “Lisa!” She said while laughing. My name never sounded better. I would love to hear her say my name again. “Let’s eat!” I replied as I snaked my arm around her waist which earned a blush from Chaeyoung. One point for Lalisa Manoban.

As we ate, I can’t help but admire her natural beauty. She only had little makeup on but she never looked better. I’m sure she will look the best without makeup. But she looks beautiful with or without it. As she talked, I can’t help myself but stare at her lips instead of her eyes. The way her pink and plump lips move in perfect harmony with her words just makes me want to shut her up and kiss her. I wonder what her lips would feel like. If I had to guess, it would be soft as the clouds above and taste as sweet as cotton candy. Chaeyoung noticed me eyeing her lips and felt conscious. “Is there something on my lips?” She panicked as she touched her bottom lip. “No, but something is missing.” I said. “What’s missing?” She questioned as she tilted her head to the side. Cute. “My lips.” I bluntly said to her while smirking. She blushed to the brightest shade of pink. Two points for Lalisa Manoban.

As the last class ended, I saw Chaeyoung with her earphones in, waiting for me at the doorway. I stifled a smile and sauntered over to her. I was about to greet her when I heard music as I grew closer to her. She noticed too and stopped her playlist. As she did, Lisa stopped hearing it as well. The shock was evident in our faces. This is awkward. Remember when I jokingly thought to myself if Chaeyoung was my soulmate? I guess that thought became a reality.

“I guess we’re soulmates?” Chaeyoung stated but it sounded to be more of a question. “I hated my soulmate because she would blast music during ungodly hours. But knowing that it was you all along, the hate that I felt slowly turned into love.” I said to her as I held her hands and intertwined it with mine. “W-what are you trying to say, Lisa?” Chaeyoung stuttered. “I may have only met you yesterday but I feel like what my heart is trying to tell me is true.” I replied still holding her hands. “What is it telling you?” She questioned. “Chaeyoung, I’m in love with you.” I boldly declared my love for the girl I spilled coffee on.


	4. airdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung accidentally airdrops Lisa her nudes. In hopes of Lisa not opening and spreading it, Chaeyoung asks Lisa for anything that she wants except sex. Lisa found this to be the opportunity to make her longtime crush fall in love with her. She asked Chaeyoung to eat at lunch and walk home together for a whole month. In that one month, the pandora box that we would call “feelings” were opened, Chaeyoung sees Lisa in a different light now. Not just as a friend, no. She wants more than that and she wants it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, hold on tight!

It’s 2:34 AM and I am horny.

It must’ve been the constant explicit pictures of girls that were on my twitter feed.

Why is porn allowed on Twitter?

I decided to wear my recently bought black lingerie and put them on. I looked at myself and there’s only one thing that I could say.

Damn.

If I could, I would tap myself. I don’t know why I have stayed single for the entirety of my life. I opened Snapchat and snapped some pictures of myself. I posed like how a playboy model would. Confidence surged in me and sent the raunchiest photo to my crush, Jisoo Kim. The caption was “I’m horny, want to fuck?”

Sent.

Might as well masturbate, right?

And so, I did.

After countless orgasms, I plopped on my bed, still panting heavily from the “exercise”. Sweat is evident on my face and body; the coldness of the air due to the aircon was contrasting with the heat that I felt. I sighed in ecstasy and took my phone to see if Jisoo has replied yet.

Weird.

Jisoo has always been a fast replier and still no texts.

Shit.

“Fuck me.” I cursed loudly at my carelessness. It turns out I didn’t send my nudes to my ex. Nopepity nope. I accidentally airdropped it to someone called “Lalisa”. She must be around the vicinity because the message couldn’t go that far. I hope.

I changed into a white top, black sweats and a grey beanie because why not? I sprinted to the hallway of my condominium and knocked on my neighbors’ doors. I looked like the biggest asshole because it is currently 3:45 AM and they’re all probably asleep except the night owls like myself. After the 3rd door, it seemed like I found her.

I quietly knocked on the door until it opened to reveal a rather hot blonde in just a sports bra and some shorts.

I’m horny again. 

She was panting like she just worked out; sweat was profusely dripping down her face to her neck. She opened a bottle of water and chugged it, spilling some of it, making it drip to her neck. I glanced at her exposed waist and she had defined abs, alright. It seemed like the gods were carefully carving it to perfection.

Not only is her body hot but her face is pretty attractive. She had doe eyes, making me think that she’s foreign and not Korean, high but perfect cheekbones and naturally plump lips.  
In short, a human barbie doll.

“Why are you knocking at 3 in the morning?” She expressed while trying to wipe her sweat with her bare hands. “Here, you can use my beanie.” I suggested.

I didn’t know why I did that.

I fucking love that beanie.

But I would love it even more if it’ll smell like the goddess herself.

She accepted the beanie confusedly and wiped it on her face. “Will you answer my question or are you just going to stare at me like a piece of meat?” She smugly smirked.

This little shit.

You’re lucky you’re hot.

“I wasn’t staring at you at all. Are you Lalisa, perhaps?” I defensively replied while trying not to look at her abs once more. “Yup.” She popped the p. “Well, Lalisa, I accidentally airdropped you my nudes and I was hoping that you haven’t seen it yet and won’t spread it.” I gave her the best puppy eyes I could muster. “Please, I will do anything that you want.”

She stared at me for a while and suddenly burst into giggles. “No, I haven’t seen it. Should I take a peek?” Lisa suggested while wiggling her eyebrows. “Thank God you actually haven’t seen it.” I huffed a sigh that I was holding. “You would do anything for me? Anything?” She asked, excitement laced her voice. “Yes. Except for sex.” I barely let out.

Who was I trying to fool?

I would do anything just to fuck her.

I hope I sounded convincing.

“Let’s talk inside, you must be freezing.” She concerningly said. 

My heart almost jumped out of my body.

I went inside and settled on the couch beside her as she put on a simple white t-shirt that fit her body like a glove. “First and foremost, don’t look at my nudes.” I started as I held up a finger. “Second, what do you want to do to me?” I continued.

Fuck, that sounded wrong.

“I mean, what do you want to do with me?” I corrected. “Let me think about it for a second.” She started. As she did, I took the time to admire her humble place. The Manobans was known as one of the richest families in Thailand but here she is in an average condominium. And I admired her for that.

“I’ve thought about it.” She finally said as she turned her body towards me. “That was quick.” I replied and mimicked her position, “I did say a minute. I am quite known to stay true to my words.” She snickered.

Not only is she hot and humble, but she’s also funny as well!

“Eat with me at lunch and walk me home for a whole month.” She proudly stated as a grin ate her face. “That’s it?” I shockingly replied. “Why? Did you expect anything else?” She added, tilting her head to the side.

Cute.

“I don’t know, date, make out?” I bravely answered as I tried to stifle a knowing smirk. She blushed at my words and was rendered speechless. She stood up and went to the bathroom to recollect herself. She went back on the couch, not as red as before.

Once again, cute.

“What do you think of me, a hormonal teenager?” She questioned with unbelief. “You’re not?” I chuckled as she did the same and playfully nudged my leg with her own.

Yes, touch me more.

“Deal?” She held her hand before me.

This is my chance to finally hold her veiny hand.

I should make this last long without making it weird.

“Deal.” I replied as I shook her hand as firm and as long as the world lets me.

So, this is what her hand feels like.

I hope we can just stay like this forever.

I begrudgingly took my hand away from hers or else I would not release her hand at all. I touched my hand with the other and reminisced Lisa’s warmth. Lisa. That’s what the other girl wanted her to call her because Lalisa makes her sound like a grandmother.

That would be a sexy ass grandmother then, damn.

I really should stop thirsting over this poor girl.

But will I stop?

Absolutely not.

“It’s getting late, we still have school at 7:30. You should probably go back now.” Lisa pouted.

Wait.

Was she sad that I was leaving?

Did she like my company?

“I really enjoyed talking to you, Chaeyoung.” She muttered with a smile that I can’t get enough of. “I did as well, Lisa. Let’s do it again sometime?” I suggested returning her smile. “We will be together most of the time for a whole entire month, so yeah. Let’s do it again sometime.” She sexily winked.

I’m wet.

She accompanied me to her door and as I was walking away, she bid me goodbye. “See you later, Chong-ah.” She added. I don’t know why Lisa calls me that but I am definitely not complaining. “See you later, Lisa.” I remarked. I have yet to give her a nickname. I walked to my room smiling like an idiot.

I plopped on my bed once more but the only difference is, I’m not horny.

  


Well.

The second I closed my eyes, my alarm rang. Instead of groaning because of irritation, I just accepted my fate.

At least, I got to spend my morning with the Lalisa Manoban.

I did my daily routine and went on my way. As I did, I built up the courage and knocked on Lisa’s door. Immediately, it opened and showed Lisa just out of the shower with only a towel on.

Fuck me.

“Did you miss me that much? God, Chaeng don’t make me fall for you.” She giggled as she dried her hair with another towel.

Pin me down.

“Shut up, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to walk with me to school? I mean you could decline, I’m not forcing you or whateve-“ I was cut-off mid-sentence when Lisa held my shoulders, “Stop rambling, Chaeyoung. I’ll walk with you.” She smiled at me genuinely.

My heart was beating erratically when I felt the warmth of her hands on my shoulders.

If I feel this hot and bothered with only touching me there, how much more when she touches me down there?

Oh, how I wish.

“Come in, I just have to change quickly. Help yourself with some snacks in the fridge. You look like a chipmunk so I assume you’re quite an eater.” Lisa chuckled as she disappeared into her room.

I would’ve never thought that being called a chipmunk would make me blush this hard.

I sat down on her couch and I remembered our conversation the night before. I smiled at the thought and roamed my eyes in her room.

It was nice.

It was minimalistic.

Black and white everywhere.

I like it.

Lisa came back and I came as well.

If you know what I mean.

My panties were soaked.

She was sporting a white sheer arm-length crop top, showing her black sports bra underneath. With black tight shorts that revealed her black cyclings. To top it all off, black leather knee-length boot-like heels.

“Wow.” I awed at her with my mouth ajar. 

She slowly walked towards me, put her finger on my chin, closing it, whispered into my ear, “You like it?” She asked, seduction dripping in her voice.

I whimpered at the rasp of her voice.

She laughed as she pulled away and held my hand.

She held my hand.

Lisa held my hand.

Lisa Manoban held my hand.

We’re fucking holding hands.

I tried not to redden at the sudden physical contact. We silently walked to my room and stopped at the door.

“So, this is me.” I pouted with my puppy eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She warned me, avoiding eye contact.

I held her chin and made her look at me.

My ego got the best of me and I planted a quick kiss on her cheek and entered the room without looking back as a smirk was etched on my face.

I peeked at the door and saw Lisa touching her cheek and smiling at herself. I giggled at her cuteness and finally listened to my professor.

12:00 PM.

I brought my bag and headed to Lisa’s room which was just a floor above me.

As I arrived at the doorway, a smile naturally formed on my face.

I was about to call her attention when I saw Jennie sweetly back hugged her like they were lovers.

At the same time, Jisoo was flirting with Lisa and constantly rubbing her arm.

I knew that Lisa was a hotshot around here but I didn’t know she was that hot for the girls and guys to surround her 24/7. I was about to dejectedly go to the canteen alone but Lisa caught a glimpse of my silhouette and freed her self from the roaming hands of Jennie’s and Jisoo’s.

“Chaeyoung, wait!” Lisa called as she jogged to catch up to me. She stopped in front of me, panting.

I’m supposed to sulk but how could I when she’s so hot?

“What do you want?” I shortly replied. “We’re supposed to eat lunch together, are we not?” She questioned; confusion evident in her expression. “Oh, yeah.” I added as I continued briskly walking.

She grabbed my forearm and turned me towards me.

“Is something the matter?” She asked concerningly.

“No, nothing’s the matter. What made you ask that?” I rather rudely bit back.

“We had a great time last night. We even walked together to school last morning and you kissed me on the cheek! But now, you seem sad and defeated. Did I do something wrong?” She inquired forlornly.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Lalisa. I just had a bad day, that’s all.” I referred to her by her full name which meant I was not in the mood to talk, to Lisa in particular.

I feel so unfair because it’s true.

Lisa didn’t do anything wrong.

Hell, Jennie and Jisoo didn’t do anything wrong.

It’s this jealousy.

I had no right to feel jealous when Lisa and I aren’t even dating.

We literally just started being friends.

Well, I treat her like one.

I want more than that.

I’ll make sure she’ll be mine by the end of the month.

“Can I do anything to make you feel better?” She cutely suggested as she simultaneously held my hands.

“There is one thing.” I thought out loud.

I happily ate tteokbokki which I had been craving for weeks. I haven’t had Korean food since I moved from South Korea. Don’t get me wrong, I love Australia with my whole Aussie heart but my Korean roots will always prevail. I asked Lisa to treat me to some Korean food to make me feel better.

I sound so selfish but who the hell would decline free food?

No one.

I can’t help but moan because of the taste.

Lisa raised her eyebrows, not expecting me to let out a noise like that.

She continued eating her Pad Thai while her cheeks pinked.

I giggled at the sight.

Maybe I should moan more.

After we ate, she walked me to my room and we halted at the doorway. 

She tiptoed since I’m a little taller than her and kissed me on the nose.

Now it’s my turn to smile at myself.

“I’ll walk you home, yeah?” She added as she engulfed me in a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around her waist while trying not to squeal.

“It is part of the deal after all. We live next to each other so it’s inevitable.” I said trying to stifle a grin.

“It’s not inevitable because we can just go home separately. But yeah, I like it better when I’m with you.” She cooed.

Is she trying to kill me?

If she is, I would gladly die.

Only if the cause is her.

We went on with our day and the bell finally rang. I tidied my place and I saw Lisa’s full head of black hair. I internally smiled at her thoughtfulness of waiting for me outside.

I waltzed towards her and back hugged her like how Jennie did.

I tightened my grip in hopes that the remainder of Jennie’s back hug will dissipate.

If there is only one person who can back hug Lisa, it’s me.

And only me.

She unexpectedly let me be and leaned her head towards my neck and buried it while simultaneously giving it a ghost of a kiss.

I blushed at the touch and buried my face on her back.

We stayed in that position for a whole minute.

I wished it would be longer but I was kind of getting hungry.

Maybe I am a chipmunk after all.

Her chipmunk.

We pulled away from each other with pink cheeks and giggled. We then sauntered to our condominium.

Lisa had the courage to intertwine my hand with hers and our cheeks became pinker as the night grew cold.

We sadly arrived at my doorway and it was clear as day that we both didn’t want to part ways yet.

“Tomorrow again?” She suggested while leaning her arm on the doorway.

You attractive piece of shit.

“Can you come over tonight? Maybe stay the night even. It’s Friday night after all. I mean, it was just a suggestio-“ I was cut off once again. “I’ll stay the night.” She beamed at me.

Her smile brightens my day more than the sun could ever.

Fuck.

I hope my place looks decent.

As we entered the room, I headed straight to the bedroom and changed into pajamas without forgetting to pick out some for Lisa.

Lisa will be staying the night.

Lisa will be with me for the whole evening.

Lisa will be wearing my clothes.

As I returned to the lounge, I saw Lisa playing with my brown-furred pomeranian, Kuma.

I innately smiled at the thought of Lisa and I raising Kuma as our own child.

I may be falling for her too hard.

I would hope that she would catch me if I do fall which I am.

And I’m scared.

“Kuma seems to like you more than me.” I pouted as I slowly approached the two and kneeled to pet Kuma. 

“If I was- him…” She lifted Kuma to check what his gender was.

Dork.

“I would like you more.” She added.

I was rendered speechless.

But I didn’t question it.

It was too early to like each other.

Hypocritical of me to say since I like her.

A comfortable silence filled the room.

“Let’s watch A Portrait of a Lady on Fire. I heard it’s nice.” Lisa suggested as she made herself comfortable on my couch.

Lisa is on my couch.

Lisa Manoban is on my couch.

The Lisa Manoban is on my couch.

She patted the seat next to her, “Come.”

Butterflies swarmed my stomach as I approached and sat next to her.

Too close.

  


But I’m not complaining.

  


Not at all.

As I searched for the French movie, Lisa wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my neck.

Lisa is cuddling with me.

I am cuddling with Lisa.

Lisa and I are cuddling.

“Found it.” I broke the silence. 

She hummed and I felt her breath on my neck.

I tried not to make a noise because I can’t contain my excitement.

“I’ll make us some popcorn.” Lisa suggested as she kissed my forehead and went to the kitchen.

I touched my forehead and let out a quiet squeal.

I got a hold of myself before she sees me in this state.

I don’t even know what state this is.

In love?

That can’t be.

It has only been 2 days for goodness sake.

Lisa came back with popcorn, 2 cans of coke, and some candy.

She really scavenged for food, huh?

She sat next to me and put the snacks on the table. She positioned herself the same she did before, with her arms around me, and her face in my neck.

Oh, how I wish we could stay like this.

Forever.

Or for how long this love will last.

I played the movie and I cuddled closer to her if that’s even possible. We were immersed in the plot and bawled our eyes at the ending. Call me by Your Name and Portrait of a Lady on Fire are the best homosexual coming of age movies yet. Their endings are quite similar too. Both Elio and Héloïse were crying their eyes out but somehow remained attractive which was totally unfair for us commoners.

“I told you it was nice.” Lisa reminded me as she took a tissue and wiped my tears away.

I am soft.

I just adoringly stared at her as she continued what she was doing.

It was hazy before but now, it’s clear,

I’m in love.

I looked at the analog clock on the wall, 12:51 AM. 

“We should probably head to bed.” I yawned, stretching my arms out like a cat.

“Wait!” Lisa exclaimed as she pulled out a yellow polaroid camera and pointed it towards me. She replaced the film with new ones, “Smile.” She instructed while closing one eye.

So, I did.

I smiled.

I didn’t just smile because I was told to do so.

I smiled because of her.

And now, I will only smile if it’s her.

Click!

I heard the camera shutter as the flash blinded me but I did my best to not blink and ruin the polaroid. As the photo was developing, she hid it in her bag.

“Did you know that flicking the picture back and forth is actually a myth? It doesn’t actually help it develop but is just a nuisance.” She geeked and laughed.

She sounded so smart.

So eloquent.

It made me fall in love even more.

I stared at her affectionately and admired her knowing random polaroid facts. Lisa is actually a photography major so it was natural for her to know that.

She also minors in dance and I can’t help but imagine her dancing.

After dancing, she’s all sweaty and panting.

I snapped myself from my torrid thoughts and paid my attention back to Lisa.

“Come, let’s sleep. I’ll just sleep on the floor.” She mentioned as she held my wrist and pulled me to my bedroom.

“There’s no way you’ll sleep on the floor. The bed’s big enough for the two of us.” I suggested and blushed at the thought of us on the same bed.

Lisa will be sleeping on my bed.

She will be sleeping beside me.

I hope we’ll cuddle.

Let me be the little spoon, please.

“If you insist.” She added while smiling at me. She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes while sighing loudly.

She patted the space beside her, “Come here.”

And so, I did.

Who could say no to those big doe eyes?

Not me.

“We should freshen up first.” I pulled her towards the bathroom and gave her a spare toothbrush. I put on some music and danced as I meticulously brushed my teeth.

Lisa stared at me with such adoration that I thought I would melt under her gaze.

It didn’t take long for Lisa to join in.

We danced our little hearts out.

Oh, how I love nights like these.

We returned to the boudoir and laid down side by side on the mattress.

Lisa put her arm and rested it on the bed as she put her head on top of her hand and looked at me.

“Good night, Chong-ah.”

I mimicked her position.

I suddenly thought of a nickname for her.

“Goodnight, Lalice.” I replied while closing my eyes without seeing her reaction.

Lisa just smiled as her heart thumped loudly due to Chaeyoung’s nickname for her.

Only Chaeyoung will call her by that nickname.

Only Chaeyoung would call her that.

Only Chaeyoung will call her Lalice.

She continued staring at Chaeyoung as she grew sleepy herself.

As the night grew longer, the two girls unconsciously tangled themselves with their limbs like puzzle pieces that perfectly fit together.

Chaeyoung got what she wanted.

She was the little spoon.

7:30 AM and my alarm went off. It was only meant for weekdays but I guess I forgot to turn it off.

Lisa groaned and buried herself more in my neck. Her hot breath on my neck made my lower stomach tingle. I carefully turned off the alarm, making sure that I wasn’t pulling away from Lisa. I settled back into her arms and sighed lovingly. I just closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of her long arms around my waist, her chest pressed on my back, and her face in my neck.

I turned around to see if she was awake or not.

She definitely was not awake but rather in a deep slumber.

She must be tired from last night.

I wonder why?

We didn’t do anything strenuous or anything.

I admired the little details her face had to offer. Her well-trimmed eyebrows, her long and curled eyelashes, the mole under her left eye, her cute button nose, and her red and plump lips.

I stopped at her lips and leaned in closer.

I was about to steal a kiss when Lisa opened her eyes which made me lean back.

“Were you about to kiss me?” She asked while holding back a giggle.

God, her voice sounded raspier which made me feel things.  
A lot of things.

“N-no. I was just about to remove lint.” I barely let out because of the embarrassment of being caught.

“If you say so.” She added while sitting upright and stretched her long arms and legs.  
“You have unusually long limbs.” I told her as I watched her arms and hands that had bulging veins which were a turn on.

“Unusual? I’m offended. Yours are as long as mine.” She pouted as she took my hand and had it against hers to measure the length. Even if I’m a little bit taller than her, her hand was much longer than mine.

Lisa took this chance and intertwined her hand into mine.

Early in the morning and I’m already blushing.

She smugly smirked as she saw me red as a tomato.

“We should take a shower. We’re all stinky.” She said cutely. 

“Would you like to shower first?” I asked, smiling at her being naturally adorable.

“Would you like to save water?” She suggestively questioned.

I reddened at her insinuation and threw a pillow at her as she caught it and laughed boisterously. “I’ll go first.” I added.

“Save me some hot water!” She shouted as I walked to the bathroom. I took my sweet time in the shower. I thought about my interactions with Lisa under the constant stream of hot water.

As the day goes by, I see myself finding more and more reasons for me to hate Lisa.

I hate the way she talks to me,

I hate it when she stares.

I hate her big dumb doc martens,

And the way she reads my mind.

I hate her so much it makes me sick;

I hate it, I hate the way she’s always right.

I hate it when she lies.

I hate it when she makes me laugh,

even worse when she makes me cry.

I hate it when she’s not around,

And the fact she didn’t call.

But mostly I hate the way

I don’t hate you.

Not even close,

Not even a little bit,

Not even at all.

I was snapped to reality when I heard a knock on the door. “Chaeng, it’s been 30 minutes. Some people also want to shower, you know.” Lisa snarked.

I could see her annoying smirk behind the door.

“I’ll shower as long as I want!” I rebutted.

“Oh, really? I guess I have no choice but to go in.” She replied as I heard the door open.

I frantically opened my eyes and covered myself with the shower curtain.

“Lisa! I’m almost done, okay? Go wait outside.” I warned her.

“Fine.” She said as she closed the door.

That was close.

I would be more than happy to let Lisa see me naked but it’s too soon.

It can wait.

If things could get any worse, I forgot my towel.

“Lisa?” I bellowed.

“Are you finally done?” She asked.

“Can you hand me the towel?” I embarrassingly questioned.

“You purposely left it here, didn’t you?” She suggested.

I just can hear the smugness in her voice.

And I want nothing else but to slap it off of her.

“Why the hell would I do that? Hurry and give it to me if you want to shower so badly.” I impatiently exclaimed.

“Should I close my eyes or?” She inquired; playfulness coated her tone.

“Shut up.” I slightly opened the door and held my hand out. Instead of feeling a towel, I felt a warm hand fit in mine. I slapped it away and beckoned for the towel. Lisa gave up and handed it to me. I dried myself and went outside to change.

Lisa turned around and wolf-whistled at me.

Is she a teenager or 23?

“Go shower. I have to change.” I pulled her into the bathroom. I then changed into a simple fit. A plain black shirt, an oversized dark blue jean jacket over it, black sweats, and black Chuck Taylor’s. I played Mario Kart 8 on the Switch as I waited for Lisa to finish. As I won for the third time in a row, Lisa exited from the bathroom with only a towel around her.

I have already seen this version of her but I still can’t wrap my head around it.

The fact that Lisa was wearing nothing under the thin white towel.

I stopped myself from sexualizing her and just looked at her in awe.

I was peacefully staring at her when she suddenly dropped the towel.

I shrieked and hurriedly covered my eyes, “Lisa! You can’t just do that.” I told her; shock evident in my voice.

“Don’t you want to look?” She suggested.

I can’t help but be tempted by the offer but I stayed true with my words, “Nope. Now, put some clothes on.” I said still covering my eyes for dear life.

She suddenly burst out laughing and I peeked out of my hands wondering why she was being like that. I shook my head in disbelief as I saw her actually fully clothed. She wore a sleeveless top and some shorts, that’s why it looked like she was wearing nothing.

My fantasies were made out of lies.

“I should probably go. I have to feed my 4 cats. It’s hard being a mom.” She sighed as she sauntered over to me and opened her arms.

I raised my eyebrows at her as she closed her eyes with her arms still open.

I went to her closer and wrapped my arms around her waist and was greeted with a watermelon smell.

Must’ve been her shampoo.

I love watermelon.

We stayed like that for a while until she pulled away just to kiss me on the cheek, just an inch away from my lips. As she did, I held my breath in shock while she sprinted out of my room.

I just stood there.

I slowly touched the side of my lips and smiled at the thought of her lips barely touching mine.

February 11, 2021. The last day of our agreement and it’s also my birthday. In the previous days, Lisa and I continued to hang out together almost every day.

If we weren’t eating lunch together, we would be walking home together.

If we weren’t walking home together, we were in each other’s houses.

If we weren’t in each other’s houses, we were in each other’s arms.

The month flew by too fast.

Too fast for my liking.

And I dreaded it more and more as the month nears its end.

If the month of January ends, their agreement’s end as well.

It was my 24th birthday but I didn’t want to do anything too extravagant. I wanted to save money for new Switch games and for other necessities.

Yes. 

Switch games are one of my necessities.

I just want to spend my day with no one else but Lisa. Sadly, Lisa was away in Thailand to attend her cousin’s wedding. So, that option is unavailable. I decided to make homemade tteokbokki because I was craving it and mostly because it reminded me of the time Lisa treated me to lunch.

I smiled at the thought.

God, I wish she was here.

As I was preparing the ingredients, I heard the doorbell ring.  
Weird.  
I wasn’t expecting anyone and I definitely didn’t order pizza.

I cautiously opened the door was dumbfounded to see Lisa in front of me. She was still in the white sleeveless floral dress that she wore to the wedding.

She looked stunning.

She looked like a human barbie doll and I’m lucky enough to see it in real life and actually befriend said barbie.

You heard that right.

Friends.

We’re still friends.

We’re still just friends.

“Lisa!” I excitingly jumped towards her arms and held her tightly. She barely caught me and held my waist as firm as she could, afraid of me falling.

“Happy birthday, Chong-ah.”

If I was to fall, it would not be because of that.

But because of Lisa.

But I already fell.

And I fell hard.

“I thought you said you’ll arrive tomorrow?” I asked curiously, still koala hugging her.

“I wanted to surprise my Chaeyoung.” Lisa replied as she made us enter the room while kicking the door shut.

My Chaeyoung.

My Chaeyoung.

Am I hers?

Is she mine?

“Are you cooking?” She dismayingly asked. I was infamous for turning easy to make food taste horrendous. I tried to cook Lisa food and well, she tried to eat it without vomiting, just so Chaeyoung won’t feel defeated.

“I’m making tteokbokki. Do you still remember the first time I ate it with you?” I asked.

“Of course, I do. You moaning made it much more memorable.” She laughed as she gently let me down and guided us both to the kitchen, with her hand on the small of my back.  
I adored at her gentle touch and I can’t help but steal a quick peck on the side of her mouth.

It was dangerously close to Lisa’s lips.

She knows it.

Lisa knows it.

Lisa stopped talking for a while and continued on. “I’ll be the main cook today. Be my sous chef. They are as important as us.” She suggested as she continued preparing the ingredients.

“But before that, I have to change first.” She added.

“Wait! Don’t. I like it on you. You look beautiful.” I complimented.

Lisa’s cheeks were tinted baby pink and she was embarrassed because of it.

“Stop, you’re too nice.” Lisa playfully nudged my arm with hers.

“I’m only telling the truth. And the truth is you’re pretty. Ethereal even.” I complimented even more.

Now, Lisa’s face burned bright red.

Lisa mostly did the cooking while I just stood there beside her, occasionally kissing her shoulder as a way of saying she was doing a good job. A few more minutes later and the dish was finally done. Lisa set it on the table as I prepared the utensils. We both sat oppositely of each other which we normally do.

Yes.

Not only do we eat lunch together but dinner as well.

We could also eat breakfast together but we thought it was too excessive.

So, we have breakfast on our own.

As I took a bite of the freshly made tteokbokki, I couldn’t help but moan once more. 

Lisa didn’t raise her eyebrows at me anymore.

Lisa didn’t blush at the sound that I made.

Lisa was used to it.

Lisa thought that I just moan when the food is too good.

11:59 PM. We were in Lisa’s place this time; we would alternate which room we sleep in.

I think I haven’t slept by myself since I accidentally sent my nudes to Lisa. Thinking back about it, I am more than glad that I made that mistake because if I haven’t, I wouldn’t meet Lisa at all.

That scared me even just thinking about it.

What more if Lisa and I actually didn’t meet at all?

I shook my head as I chugged the remaining liquid of my beer.

12:00 AM. “It’s February 12.” I pouted.

“I know.” She confusingly replied.

“It’s the end of our agreement.” I added more context.

“Oh.” She realized.

We were sitting crisscross applesauce on her bed as we drank cheap beer.

It was a Friday night after all.

Just like our first night in.

The first time Lisa slept at my house.

In my bed.

In my arms.

“But that doesn’t mean we’ll stop seeing each other, right? Right?” She asked for assurance.

“Like I would let you go that easily.” I giggled and she did as well for thinking such an absurd circumstance.

“I was worried for a second there.” She let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at me fondly.

“I have to tell you something-“ We said simultaneously. 

It wasn’t a rare occurrence since we finish each other’s sentences all the time like we were made for each other.

Like we were soulmates.

“You go first.” I beckoned.

“No, you go first.” She stubbornly rebutted.

“We’ll say it together on 3.” I compromised.

“1.”

“2.”

“3.”

“I like you.” We said at the same time for the second time.

I was shocked and happy to hear her say that.

To hear that Lisa likes me.

Lisa likes me back.

Silence. We just stared at each other like we were stranded in a desert and we were each other’s mirage. The tension was evident in the room. It was so thick you could slice it with a butter knife. This has happened before but not as intense as this.

It was, sexual even.

We were drunk at this point. We had pink cheeks and were feeling woozy.

Alcohol is liquid courage after all.

I looked at Lisa’s natural red and plump lips.

I bit my lip just thinking about how it would feel like against mine.

She licked her bottom lip which made me want to pounce on her but I didn’t.

I stayed vigilant.

She bit her own bottom lip and releasing it one second after. We continued staring down at each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move. 

It was clear as day that we want nothing else but finally kiss each other.

Lisa was patient.

More patient than I am at least.

But for me? I wasn’t patient.

Not even a little bit.

I threw myself at Lisa and finally kissed her.

Our lips kiss for the first time.

Her lips were addicting.

I want nothing else but have her lips against mine.

She kissed back just as passionately and simultaneously bit my lower lip which made me moan. Lisa smirked at the thought that I was now moaning because of the right reason. I took Lisa’s upper lip and gently sucked on it. She let out a whimper as pleasure ran through her veins. Lisa licked my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth as she plunged her tongue and fought against mine for dominance. 

Obviously, she won.

I let her win.

For now.

Lisa can’t get enough of my mouth that she sucked on my tongue. I let out a gasp as I felt warmth pool my lower body. Lisa took this chance to plunge her tongue once more and made sure to explore all the crevices in my mouth. We pulled away momentarily, spit trailing as we did. But we delved right in again because we missed the feeling of each other’s lips. Lisa nibbled on my bottom lip and suckled on it. I moaned at the sensation and was begging for more.

She took both of my lips and sucked on it like she was squeezing out the juices.

Our lips were blood-red but we didn’t care. 

We were torrid. 

Lisa alternated gently sucking my upper and bottom lip. She held my waist and let me sit on top of her.

I slowly rolled my hips against hers which earned me a groan from hers.

I smugly smirked on her lips. 

I tugged at the hem of her shirt and she obliged and took it off. She slowly took my shirt as well.

“Goddamn, Chaeyoung.” She said in awe as she stared at me in just black lace lingerie.

She fondled my waist up and down and started peppering open-mouthed kisses on my neck. She occasionally sucked on the skin, bites, licks it to soothe the pain.

Hickeys would surely form but I didn’t care because I was caught up with my emotions.

She found and sucked on my pulse point, which was underneath my ear, and I softly whimpered as I grew hornier and hornier by the minute.

Lisa’s teasing was definitely adding fuel to the already burning fire inside of me. 

She continued scattering kisses from my neck to my chest but she suddenly stopped.

“Chaeyoung, I want this as much as you do. But my conscience won’t let me because we’re both drunk and I want to experience our first time, sober. I hope you’re alright with that.” She gingerly told me.

“I understand, Lisa. But God, I want you to fuck me right now.” I sultrily whispered against her ear which made her moan.

Lisa moaning was probably my most favorite sound of all time.

“We can continue making out if you don’t mind?” She asked like a gentleman.

“You don’t even have to ask.” As I pulled her neck towards me and kissed her torridly. 

Before my lips could touch hers, she stopped me, “And Chaeyoung?” She suddenly asked.

“Yeah?” I impatiently answered back.

“Nice body, by the way.” She added.

“Thanks?” I questioned confused as ever.

“I don’t mean right now; you look amazing but what I meant was the airdrop that you accidentally sent me. Your nudes? Ring any bells to you?” She suggested as a grin ate her face.

I slapped her in the arm, “You looked at my nudes?” I asked her in shock. “How could I not?” She replied as she pulled me and kissed me with her dear life.

She pulled back, “Here’s to accidental nudes.” As she pulled me in a kiss once more but this time more passionately which made me let out several moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather have short or long one-shots? Please tell me in the comments below.


	5. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie, Jisoo, Chaeyoung, and Lisa decided to eat out in a restaurant and Chaeyoung had a bright idea which was to make Lisa, her girlfriend, jealous. It didn’t go as planned as Chaeyoung thought it out to be. In the end, she was the one who was jealous as her Operation: Make Lisa jealous backfired.

“Let’s eat out.” Jennie suggested as she was on Jisoo’s lap.

I was also on Lisa’s lap while the latter whispered sweet nothings in my ear which made me shiver. 

“Quit it lovebirds, you might get ahead of yourselves and start fucking in front of us.” Jisoo disgustingly remarked. Lisa and I just shook our heads while giggling as I reluctantly removed myself from Lisa and proceeded to pull her with me towards our car.

“Shotgun.” Jennie shouted as she sprinted towards the front seat.

“I’ll gladly be in the back seat if I’m stuck with you.” Lisa whispered as she simultaneously bit my ear and I tried to stifle a moan.

Lisa and I settled ourselves in the back seat as Jennie did the same while Jisoo started to drive towards our favorite restaurant, Nó ćœmbæķ. Jennie turned up the music to muffle the sounds of Lisa and I making out. Lisa was bearable because she is not vocal but I on the other hand, am not.

I am the main vocalist for a reason.

We usually can’t keep our hands to ourselves but today seemed different.

We were,

torrid.

Lisa captured my lips with hers as I hummed in delight. She sucked my top and bottom lips alternately which had me mewling. She gently bit my lower lip and I tried to not give in. Lisa groaned in frustration as she bit harder and tugged the hem of my shirt towards her. I granted her entrance and she immediately licked my tongue with hers. She suckled on my tongue and I let out a loud moan which made Jisoo and Jennie grimace in disgust but can’t help but shake their heads in disbelief at us being sexually frustrated like we were separated for years when in fact, we are by the hip ever since.

Lisa was now on top of me and started peppering wet kisses on my neck. First, she kisses the skin softly then nips it, nibbles on it, bites it and licks on it to alleviate the pain. It was clear that she wanted hickeys to appear so that she can tell the others that I was hers.

I loved this possessive side of hers.

That’s why I had the bright idea to make her jealous.

So we’ll have angry sex.

Lisa’s hands roamed my body and stopped at my waist. She slid her hand in my shirt and stopped at my bra. She palmed my breasts over my bra and I couldn’t help but whimper. She unclasped it with one hand which amazes me every time. She threw my bra on the floor as she tugged at my shirt in which I held my hands out so she could remove it for me.

“Those horndogs.” Jennie noticed that things were rather escalating quickly so she put up the partition that separated the front seat from the back.

I was now half-naked and I didn’t like how I was the only one so I hurriedly unbuttoned Lisa’s top. I let her be in her bra because she looked sexy as hell.

I can’t believe I have a Greek goddess for a girlfriend.

How did I get so lucky?

Lisa kissed my lips once more like she missed the warmth of my mouth against hers. She continued kissing me from my lips to my jaw, to my neck, and she stopped at my sternum.

  


“You’re so beautiful, Chaeyoung.” She awed at the sight of my naked breasts in display. I didn’t bother to cover myself because I was comfortable with Lisa. She trailed kisses towards my left breast but she nipped, nibbled, bit, licked everywhere but where I need her the most.

“Lisa, please.” I begged her as arousal ran to my core. She smirked and continued teasing me and I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please fuck me.” I begged once more and Lisa got the memo and sucked my left nipple as I moaned in ecstasy. Despite the partition between them, Jisoo and Jennie heard them loud and clear. The disgusting sounds of lips against each other, the sucking, the slapping of skin.

Lisa licked, nipped, nibbled, and finally bit on my nipple which I hissed in pain and pleasure. As she sucked on my left nipple, she massaged my right breast and tweaked my right nipple which I let out another piercing moan.

Lisa’s mouth felt like heaven.

Her fingers were even more heavenlike.

She treated my other nipple and massaged my left breast this time as she pinched my left nipple. I had enough of this teasing because we were running out of time. I pushed Lisa’s head towards my clothed pussy. She chuckled as she slowly unbuttoned my shorts. I looked up as I impatiently waited. Lisa was at awe at how wet I was.

I was embarrassingly wet.

I was dripping.

There was an obvious wet spot on my panties and I pushed Lisa on my pussy which made her giggle at my eagerness. She bit my panties and slowly but surely pulled on it and finally threw it on the floor. I sighed at the sudden air that cooled my pussy.

I pushed Lisa once more towards my pussy but she had the upper hand because she was stronger than me even if I was slightly taller than her. I just could see Lisa smirking as I was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

“Chaeyoung, you’re wet.”

“Really wet.”

“I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“All I did was kiss you and played with your breasts.”

“I wonder how wetter you’ll get if I actually fuck you.” 

Lisa blew on my wet pussy and I whimpered at the cold air hitting my center.

“Please, I need you.”

Lisa finally had enough and delved right in. She kittenishly licked my slick folds. I mewled in pleasure as Lisa finally touched me where I wanted her the most. She gently sucked on my clit as I pushed Lisa closer to my bundles of nerves. I was desperately humping her head to ease the growing scratch that was begging to be itched.

“Lisa, please.”

“Fuck me.”

I could feel Lisa smirking against my pussy as she aligned her wet tongue on my entrance. As I felt her slowly enter me, the car suddenly halted.

“We’re here horny motherfuckers! Get dressed and let’s go.” Jennie exclaimed as I heard the door shut.

Lisa pulled her tongue away which made me whimper at the sudden loss of physical contact.

“What do you think you’re doing? We’re not yet done here. We’re no way near in being done.” I held Lisa’s head and pushed it to my center. Lisa took my hands and held it as she slowly pulled away from my center. Arousal trailed from my pussy to her face. Her mouth was glistening with my cum which made me moan.

Lisa just smiled as she kissed me passionately, making me taste myself. She smirked and slid her hand from my chest, squeezing my breasts one at a time. She traveled lower to my navel and kissed and licked it.

Her hand finally met my slick folds and she gathered as much wetness as she could and held her hand in front of me. She then slowly held it in front of her mouth and licked each finger one by one, not forgetting to make a popping sound every time while still maintaining eye contact me.

She smirked once more as she buttoned her top back and helped me wear mine. She kissed me on the lips once more which made me taste myself and then waited for me outside.

It took me some time to process what I have just witnessed. My eyes were still glazed, cheeks are burning red, as I wore my panties and shorts. I shook my head and slapped myself to get a hold of myself and not think about Lisa tasting my cum.

I bit my lip just thinking about it and I went out of the car. Lisa closed the door as she had her arm around me like nothing happened. I snaked my arm around her waist and walked to where Jisoo and Jennie were.

Operation: Make Lisa jealous, starts  
now.

We finally found the restaurant and followed the waitress to our seats.

Step 1. Do not sit next to or across from Lisa.

I removed myself from Lisa and immediately sat next to Jisoo and also across from Jennie. It was clear in Lisa’s face that she was confused because it was going so well, too well, between the two of us. Lisa didn’t think about it too much or else she’ll just hurt herself even more. Jisoo took charge and asked for the menu and we started discussing what we’re going to order.

Step 2. Order what Jisoo orders.

Jennie decided to have the chef’s suggestion while the other three were still contemplating. “I’ll have the avocado salad, please.” Jisoo decided.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” I smiled at Jisoo and at the waiter who was slyly checking me out which Lisa noticed of course. She was gripping the edge of the table until her hand turned white. Jennie noticed Lisa’s behavior and put her hand on top of hers and squeezed it reassuringly and gave Lisa a knowing smile which the latter smiled back. 

What the fuck?

I thought Lisa was the one who’ll get jealous tonight?

Why am I starting to feel this burning sensation inside of me?

“Chaeng, you don’t even like avocadoes.” Lisa confusingly asked.

“It doesn’t hurt to try. Maybe I’ll like it better this time around.” I snarked and continued chattering with Jisoo. I made matters worse by turning my body towards Jisoo which made it seem like I was fully invested in whatever she was babbling about, it was something about chicken and Dalgom, I’m not sure. I was busy side-eyeing, Lisa, if she was seeing this. 

I was expecting her to look sullen and irritated but no, it was the opposite. She was smiling genuinely to what Jennie was saying as her eyes spoke volumes. Jennie had Lisa’s full attention while I had hers. I tried to stand firm or sit in this case and continued paying attention to Jisoo. I purposely laugh louder than usual whenever Jisoo cracks a joke but still no negative response from Lisa. She was too busy eating out Jennie with her eyes.

My frustration was ended because the food arrived. I tried to act as if the food was great when it wasn’t.

I fucking hate avocadoes.

I only did this to get Lisa but it’s not even working.

I regret this a whole lot.

Step 3. Purposely wipe Jisoo’s mouth as if she had food on her.

“Jisoo, look at me for a second.” As she did, I took my napkin from my lap and gingerly wiped the nonexistent stain on Jisoo’s cheek. Jisoo silently thanked me as I glanced at Lisa’s direction and I knew that she saw that.

And Lisa knew that I knew.

Lisa still had a stoic face and it would only morph into a smile whenever Jennie opens her goddamn mouth.

Jennie ordered a coconut and was about to order one more for Lisa but the latter had the nerve to tell her that it was big enough for the two of them so she just asked for two straws.

Jennie leaned in to take a sip and of course Lisa took a sip as well maintaining eye contact with Jennie and they had playful grins on their faces.

I never wanted to be Jennie so bad.

They giggled to themselves after they took a sip of the coconut.

I pinched my inner thigh to get a hold of myself and think of other ways I could salvage this losing plan of mine.

Bingo. 

Step 4. Spoon feed Jisoo.

I took a forkful of my avocado toast and held it up to Jisoo.

“Say ah.”

“Chaeyoung, we literally have the same dish.”

“Ah.”

Jisoo reluctantly opened her mouth as I fed it to her. She hummed in delight as if she tasted it for the first time. Jisoo did the same and spoon fed me which I also reluctantly ate.

I peeked at Lisa and Jennie’s direction and they’re still going at it.

But I had a hunch Lisa saw the entire thing.

Nice.

We were quietly eating and having a conversation when a topic comes up when suddenly Jennie spills coconut water all over Lisa’s white sheer top. Jennie sincerely apologized over and over again as she was trying to find tissue wipes in her bag. Lisa just giggled at Jennie’s clumsiness and held her shoulders and made the latter look at her for a second.

“You don’t have to say sorry, Jennie.” Lisa grinned at her and helped find the stupid wipes.

I knew what was going to happen and I tried my goddamn best to have a blank face and not get affected about what’s about to go down.

They finally found what they’re looking for and Jennie wasted no time and dabbed on Lisa’s already transparent polo shirt. Jennie started rubbing the wipe from top to bottom. She tried not to blush when she was basically feeling Lisa’s covered breasts. Lisa just stared at Jennie with an expression I couldn’t explain.

It was a mixture of adoration and longing.

Jisoo and I were just watching this unfold in front of us. Jisoo was just laughing at Jennie being flustered for the very first time. Me on the other hand, was fuming of spite.

Jennie traveled her hand, full of tissue, from Lisa’s chest to her stomach. Due to the spilled liquid, the already sheer shirt became more sheer and showed Lisa’s toned stomach and she had abs alright. Jennie blushed even more to the darkest shade of red as she took her sweet ass time in drying Lisa’s wet blouse. Lisa continued staring at Jennie and giggled at Jennie’s embarrassment. She gripped Jennie’s wrist, took the tissue from the latter’s hand.

“I’ll take it from here.” As the liquid also wetted her crotch and Lisa was not about to let Jennie touch her there. She had a girlfriend for goodness sake. I just smirked because of that and not let the accident cloud my already overthinking mind. 

We were already full so we decided to call it a night. Jennie and Lisa went out first and Jisoo and I followed. Jennie slithered her arm around Lisa’s tiny waist and the latter had her arm around the former’s. I was breathing heavily and Jisoo asked me if I was okay.

“I’m fine.” I barely let out.

“Don’t worry. Lisa’s all yours.” Jisoo winked.

“What made you say that?”

“Well, if you weren’t such an asshole and tried your best to make her jealous then you wouldn’t be feeling whatever you’re feeling right now, would you?”

Jisoo had a point.

Unfortunately, Jennie and Lisa had the back seat to themselves and I’m stuck being in the front. When they were already in the car, I huffed the loudest sigh and went inside. As Jisoo started the engine I looked at the rear-view mirror and I wish I hadn’t.

Jennie had her arms around Lisa’s like they were hugging and the consequent had her arms around the precedent. Lisa was buried in Jennie’s neck and it seemed like she was fast asleep. Jennie was just admiring Lisa’s sleeping features and smiling when she did so. She leaned her head closer to Lisa and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Burying one’s head in another’s neck was the favorite thing Lisa does with me.

With me.

And it should only be with me.

I was upset that Lisa does it with other people besides me, her girlfriend for almost 1 year.

Jisoo noticed everything that went through,

what I went through.

She squeezed my thigh and looked at me reassuringly in the rear-view mirror. I sadly smiled back and decided to sleep as well.

“Wake up, lovebirds. We’re here.” Jisoo uttered but soon regretted when I shot her a death glare. She didn’t even bother to wake me up as well, I was woken up due to the mention of “lovebirds”. Jisoo also said that earlier but the only difference is that now, it’s towards Jennie and Lisa, not Lisa and me.

I glanced at the mirror once more and saw Jennie shake Lisa awake. Lisa was taken aback and jolted. Jennie giggled at her cute antics and it didn’t take long for Lisa to join in as well. Lisa was still sleepy and decided to bury herself more in Jennie’s neck. I was seething at the sight and went out of the car not forgetting to slam the door loudly than normal. Jisoo flinched and told the other two to get moving.

I begrudgingly stomped the flight of stairs, went to my room, forgetting to lock it, and I plopped on the bed as I closed my eyes. I repositioned myself and bit onto the pillow and screamed as loud as my little lungs had to offer. Thankfully, the cushion muffled most of the sound. But sadly, Lisa had a keen sense of hearing and wondered where the noise was coming from. She discovered that it was her girlfriend all along and decided to come into my room unannounced.

Lisa delicately walked over to where I was and lied on top of me and I squealed out of surprise. She snickered and just hugged me closer and tighter like she was afraid of me leaving her. I didn’t say anything and so did she, leaving us in a comfortable silence. I had enough of the deafening quietness and decided to do something about it. I turned around so I could face Lisa as the hindmost adjusted her hands and placed it on my hips while feeling my waist up and down as if she was memorizing every lining of my body.

“Hi.” I muttered as our eyes finally met for the first time tonight.

“Hello.” Lisa greeted back as she had the cutest smile.

She pecked me on the lips as I hummed in contentment. I pecked her lips back and now Lisa was the one humming in delight. She giggled as I mimicked her movement and she kissed me this time, not just a peck, for good measure. She quickly pulled away before I deepen the kiss. I expired a sigh in defeat as I pulled her to my side and lied next to each other in our arms.

Finally,

I had Lisa all by myself.

As it should be.

Lisa had her arms around my waist and pulled me closer if that’s even possible.

We’re literally molded into one entity. 

I was not complaining.

Not at all.

She buried her face in my neck and I sighed in happiness since she did what she did to Jennie in the car.

But now, it was with me.

It should be just with me.

No one else.

“Why did you ignore me all night?”

“Why did you try to make me jealous?”

Touché.

“I didn’t know what went through my head, honestly. I just thought it would be fun. But it wasn’t at all. On my end it wasn’t but it seemed like you had fun with Jennie.” I spited as I pulled my arms away from Lisa and crossed it. She just chuckled and pulled me towards her, putting my arms around her waist, and nuzzling her face, specifically her lips, in my neck. I could feel her hot breath down my neck and shivers went down my spine. I tried not to be turned on and ruin an innocent moment that were currently having. 

“I wasn’t bothered at all knowing you were doing it on purpose. If it was unintentional then I would be so jealous of Jisoo.”

“Yeah?”

“The way you were gently caressing her mouth with that damn tissue, that would make my head boil.” Lisa whispered in my ear making my baby hairs stand in attention. I whimpered as she bit my ear in the process. It was my favorite thing that she does to me. Even just the thought of it makes me bust.

“And how you fed her with your spoon like she was your fucking girlfriend.” She growled into my ear and nipped, nibbled, sucked, bit, and licked it which made me moan blatantly. I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping Jisoo and Jennie didn’t hear it.

I reluctantly put my hands on her chest to stop us from having sex and talk girlfriend to girlfriend.

“In the end, I was the one jealous of Jennie.” I seethed as I laid my head on her chest, following the steady beat of her heart. We just cuddled there for a good 5 minutes as Lisa was stroking my hair, unknotting my hair which made me almost fall asleep. That’s what she does to me every time I had a difficult time falling asleep.

As I was about to doze off, Lisa held my hips which made me giggle because it tickled, and she made me face her as well as brush the hair out of my face which made me release the breath that I was unconsciously holding. She put her hands on my face and pulled me closer to her own. I was trying not to blush and acted as if her actions didn’t affect me at all.

“As a sorry for what I did, tell me every single thing that made you jealous.”

“Okay.”

Lisa hummed in response like she was saying that she had all ears.

“But!”

“But what?”

“Whenever I mention an incident, you have to kiss me on the lips.”

“Just tell me that you want to kiss me Chong-ah, no need to make excuses.” Lisa bantered while chuckling and leaning her head as she did. I patted her arm as I joined in laughing because her grin was contagious.

“And!”

“What more do you want, Chaeng?”

“Every-time I add a thing, you should kiss me a second longer.” I added.

Lisa just can’t help but smile at me because of my unnecessary requests but she nodded anyway.

Who is she to deny her girlfriend a kiss?

“Come on.” Lisa whined as she lightly bit my shoulder which I hissed at but I let her do it anyway.

Why?

‘cause I love her.

I love Lisa.

“Where do I even begin?” I jested and reveled the way Lisa’s laugh reverberated my body.

“Let’s start at the way you had heart-eyes whenever Jennie opens her fucking mouth.” I vexed and puckered my lips waiting for my kiss while I closed my eyes expectantly. Lisa snickered and leaned in and secured her lips against mine. I purred in satisfaction.

Lisa kissed me for a second.

“Calm down, babe. Jennie didn’t do anything wrong; it was all me.” She protected Jennie’s name as she wiped her hand from my forehead to my chin which I pinched her nose in retaliation.

“Oh, now you’re defending her?” I scoffed as I slid my wandering hands in Lisa’s top and squeezed her clothed breasts.

“C-chaeyoung, what do you think you’re doing?” Lisa instantly grabbed my hands and put it on her waist as she let out a strangled moan. I giggled at her being all flustered like it was my first time fondling her chest.

It definitely wasn’t the first time.

“W-well, I have always admired Jennie’s way of thinking and how eloquent she is. How she can find the right words for her thoughts and convey it to the public. If she wasn’t an idol, she would be a great lawyer.” Lisa composed herself and beautifully delivered her speech. I merely nodded and thought of what to say next. As I did so, Lisa slid her own hands under my shirt and felt my stomach, outlining my pronounced abs.

Not to brag but I also had abs.

But nothing could beat Lisa’s.

Nothing.

“I guess that’s acceptable. What about how you leaned in to take a sip after seeing Jennie drink from the other straw?”

“And what about it?”

“You know I wanted to have a drink together, you and I, with two different straws and sip at the same time while still maintaining eye contact with you and have stupid grins on our face. Now I wasn’t your first.” I pouted and slipped my hands in her top and caressed her lean and smooth back as she hissed as I scratched every so often.

I pouted once more for another kiss and Lisa gladly captured my bottom lip and lightly licked it for permission. I willingly opened my mouth and she sucked my tongue and pulled away the moment I mewled under her.

Lisa kissed me for 2 seconds.

“How are you such a good kisser? And to think that I’m your first girlfriend ever!” I exclaimed in disbelief.

How much better will she be if she had more experience?

I grimaced at the thought of Lisa being with other girls.

Lisa read my mind and held my hands and intertwined it with hers and kissed both of the back of my hands.

“My first and my last.”

My cheeks flushed and I hid my crimson face in her neck just as I suckled on Lisa’s skin hoping to form obvious hickeys. I smirked against her collar as purple marks started to appear. She pulled away from my lips from her in hopes of not making any more love bites. She didn’t want Jisoo and Jennie to tease her for being such a bottom.

“Do you have more concerns regarding tonight?”

“I have plenty.”

“Of course, how could I forget?” I was enraged just thinking about it and remembering every detail all over again.

Witnessing it with my own eyes with Jisoo was enough.

“When Jennie “accidentally” spilled your shared coconut on your white button-up.”

“Hey, it really was an accident, Chaeyoung. Don’t accuse her like that.”

“Well, don’t expect me not to when I’m jealous of her tonight. Hopefully, tonight will be the last.”

“I know what you’re feeling, Chong-ah. Don’t worry, tonight will be the only time you will be jealous of Jennie or with other girls, I swear.” Lisa replied as she bent down and took my feet and massaged them one by one.

Well, if Jennie were to be a lawyer if she wasn’t an idol then Lisa will surely be a great masseuse. 

And I’ll gratefully be her first customer.

Scratch that.

I’m riled enough to see Lisa with other girls,

how much more if Lisa were to sensually massage them?

I am the only one that should be moaning because of her.

“You just let her touch your chest like that! And she purposely took time in rubbing your stomach. God, Jennie had the fucking audacity to ogle at your abs.” I sneered as I savored the feeling of my feet being rubbed.

“I have no choice but to let her! Plus, she was just helping me dry my clothes. Don’t be selfish, Chaeyoung. Others can also gawk at my rock-hard abs.” Lisa sensually winked at me as she was finishing up with her massage. I frowned as she stopped rubbing my feet but it was replaced with a smile when she let me straddle her.

“You forgot to ask me something.”

“What?”

“This.” Lisa revealed as she leaned her back on the headboard with hands on my waist and tugged the hem of my shirt as she crashed her lips on mine. Due to the ferocity the kiss held; our teeth clashed first before our mouths made contact. Lisa bit my lower lip which made me whimper and opens my mouth. She took this opportunity to plunge her tongue in my mouth and probed every crevasse it possessed. She pulled back and I was about to whine when she alternately sucked my top and bottom lip. Lisa was bold enough to suck both of my lips at the same time like how an infant would suck its pacifier. I was taken aback but enjoyed it nevertheless. We pulled away at the same time like we were in sync, spit trailing from our mouths.

Lisa kissed me for 3 seconds.

I’m sure it was more than that but let’s just say that it was.

“What about when we were walking towards our car?”

“Yeah?”

“You had your arm around her shoulders while she had hers around your waist.”

“I do that to everyone, babe.” Lisa affirmed just as I raised my eyebrows at the foreign endearment.

I liked it though.

I liked it very much.

Babe.

“Well, you should stop or else they would fall for you,”

“That’s quite possessive of you.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re easy to love.”

I bore my eyes to her lips, expecting another kiss as I closed my eyes while slightly puckering it. Lisa giggled as she tightened her hold on my waist and leaned in to press her lips against my already red and swollen ones. She nibbled on my lower lip for entrance which I easily gave in. she delved right in, not wasting time and sucked on my tongue once more but this time, a little longer. She pulled away when I let out a few profanities under my breath. She giggled for the second time and she captured my upper lip and nipped on it. She did the same to my lower lip and kissed me lustfully one more time which had me breathing unevenly and heavily. As we pulled away, she just sat there smiling at me innocently.  
How could she look so innocent after kissing me like that?

Lisa kissed me for 4 seconds.

I’m sure it was mor-

You get the gist.

“Last but not least, you sat with Jennie in the back seat and left me all alone in the front. During the drive to the restaurant, we were the ones in the back seat. What changed?”

“I assumed that you wouldn’t sit next to me because we were basically ignoring each other all night.”

“Not only did you sit next to Jennie but you also cuddled with her. To add salt to the wound, you buried your entire face in her neck like how you bury it in mine. Quite frankly, I’m upset that you also do your favorite thing which also became one of my favorite things, to others that aren’t me.” I gloomily murmured in Lisa’s neck. 

“Oh, baby. I didn’t know you were watching our every move. I was also oblivious to the fact that you felt that way. To defend myself, I was just getting sleepy and you know that was the best and fastest way I could have some shuteye.” Lisa cooed at me with another unique pet name which I oddly liked.

Baby.

I’m her baby.

I’m Lisa’s baby.

I didn’t even have to invite her to kiss me but she swiftly kissed me.

We have already shared a ton of kisses tonight but this one felt different.

It held a mix of love and lust.

She bit my lower lip for the nth time, released it momentarily, and caught it with her teeth, slowly sucking on it which had me whining in yearning. She nipped my bottom lip once more and slid her tongue in my mouth wrestled with my tongue for dominance.

She won of course.

I let her have this moment.

She suckled on my tongue once more as her wandering hands found my breasts and groped it. I mewled as I urged her to unclasp it and she obliged.

She ripped my shirt off of me.

I wished I was kidding but she literally tore my shirt into shreds.

But I didn’t care even if that was my favorite shirt.

She peppered wet, open-mouth kisses from my jaw to my neck, not forgetting to get back at me and blatantly formed hickeys. She stopped at my breasts and leaned back for a bit and awed at my naked torso. I giggled at her and pulled her hair towards my aching breasts. She giggled back and took her sweet ass time in fulfilling my need. Her hot mouth trailed wet kisses from my neck down to my navel. She held my bosoms in each hand and stuffed it in her palms until it conformed to the shape of her grip. I impatiently groaned and looked at Lisa with hooded eyes and waited for Lisa to skip the foreplay and fuck me already. 

“Lisa.”

“Hmm?”

“Please, do something already.”

“What do you want me to do, princess?”

“Anything.”

“You need to be more specific than that, beautiful.”

Lisa was really showering me with new nicknames, huh?

I thought it was impossible but it made me even wetter.

“Your hands, mouth, tongue, anything!”

“Anything?”

“Fuck me, please.”

“Shall we finish what we started in the car?” Lisa whispered in between my chest while I vigorously nodded as the thoughts of us in the car clouded my already dirty mind.

“As you wish, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of jealous Lisa?
> 
> Of jealous Chaeyoung?
> 
> Who do you prefer among the two of them in being jealous?
> 
> Was Chaeyoung too possessive over Lisa?
> 
> Was Lisa overdoing it with Jennie?


	6. blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is Blackpink’s number one blink. She has all of their albums and merchandise. Her favorite, of course, is the hammer lightstick. What happens if Lisa and her girlfriend, Chaeyoung, get into an argument, and the latter breaks Lisa’s most prized possession?

I love Blackpink.

I love them all equally but I had to choose a favorite, it would be Rosé. Not only did she look like my girlfriend but she has a great voice, dances well, and is beautiful. I have everything that correlates with Blackpink.

The only sad thing is that I haven’t seen them in real life.  
I could only watch them on my cellphone and tablet screens.  
But these screens can only go so far.

I am stuck with videos from YouTube and some VLives. I anticipate their photos and videos on Instagram. Thank YG, that they have personal accounts. The only downside is that they don’t follow each other, hell, they don’t follow anybody. Their boss must've ordered them; maybe it’s to prevent unnecessary drama?

I may have Rosé as a bias but Jennie has been stealing my heart recently.  
My nose bled when she posted 59 pictures of herself posing in different outfits, showcasing her Jentle Home collection.  
59 pictures of the goddess herself!

I wish I could have at least had a pair of glasses but I’m broke as of the moment. To add salt to the wound, we’re currently dealing with a pandemic.

It got better though.  
You know why?  
Blackpink June comeback, of course!  
I spent the whole day tweeting about it while simultaneously bawling my eyes out.

“Hey, bub.” Chaeyoung cooed at me as she hugged me from behind. I was cooking dinner for my girlfriend and me. “Hello, love.” I responded as I leaned my head towards her while I hummed in delight.

How did I have a girlfriend?  
A girlfriend that looks uncanny to Rosé?  
I shook my head as I giggled to myself.

“What are you giggling for?” She asked as she put her hands under my shirt and felt my stomach. “Nothing.” I started as I was finishing up with the dish. She pinched my love handles and I hissed at the sensation.  
“I just can’t believe that I have you as a lover.” I ended. Chaeyoung chuckled as she continued lovingly feeling me up.

“We started as strangers.”  
“Then we were acquaintances.”  
“You and I eventually became friends.”  
“Best of friends.”  
“Bubby finally had the guts to confess to me after 20 long years.”  
“Now, we inevitably are lovers.”  
“We’re each other’s soulmate.”

“I love you.” I said as I turned around and held Chaeyoung by her tiny waist. “And, I love you.” She replied as she slithered her arms around my neck and clasping her hands at my nape. We stared affectionately at each other and stayed like that for a while. Chaeyoung couldn’t resist but to cup my face and inched her lips towards mine. She only let it brush, not kissing me at all. I growled as I pulled her by her waistband and hungrily crashed my lips against hers. She sighed in content with a slight smirk on her lips because she knew that I hated teasing more than anything in this cruel world. I reluctantly pulled away after she kissed back to tease her back. I winked at her as her cheeks were tainted pink.

“Our food’s getting cold.” I goofily grinned at Chaeyoung and pecked her lips once more for good measure. She prepared the food as I freshened up in the bathroom. I took off the apron that I was wearing. It was a gift from my girlfriend; it read “Chaeyoung’s”. I smiled at the thought and returned to where my home was.

We silently enjoyed our food and only talked when our mouths weren’t full.  
Chaeyoung takes proper table manners seriously.  
It was ironic because she eats as if I didn’t feed her for weeks.  
It sounds like she was my pet, I swear she isn’t.  
Well,  
she is my chipmunk.

I didn’t complain though because I found it adorable. Her cheeks were chubby with all the food she inhales. After eating, I gathered the plates and was about to clean up.

“I’ll wash the dishes, bubby.” Chaeyoung stated as she kissed me on the nose and proceeded to the sink as she pulled her sleeves, showing her toned arms.  
“Really?” I dumbfoundedly asked.  
Chaeyoung despised doing the dishes.

“As a thank you for cooking for us tonight.” She answered as I slowly crept behind her and rubbed her arms, feeling how buff she was as I peppered kisses down her neck. She whimpered as she struggled to properly get the stain of the spoon.

“Stop.”  
“No.”  
“Go sit on the couch and we’ll watch Blackpink together.”

I turned Chaeyoung around and kissed every part of her pretty face.  
“This is one of the many reasons why I love you.” I sweetly replied as I ended every word with a sloppy kiss.  
“You’ll get wet, bub.” She responded as she pried her dripping hands away from me.  
“I won’t. But I will, later tonight.” I winked as I pulled her in a tight hug. She returned it, making sure not to stain my sweatshirt.

Chaeyoung usually can’t keep her hands to herself but I guess this was an exception. I kissed her pink, plump lips and pulled away before she takes it any further. I ran to the sofa and turned on the television as I waited for her to cuddle with me.

“Tease.” Chaeyoung whispered to herself as she hurriedly washed the utensils.  
“Blackpink House or Blackpink Diaries?” I questioned from across the room.  
“Blackpink House, duh.” She shouted from the kitchen as if it was an obvious answer. She sauntered her way towards me and dried her hands on her sweatpants.  
“You know me too well, love.” I stated as I beckoned for her to sit on my lap.  
She did, even if the couch was huge.  
We were clingy like that.

“We’ve watched this for the nth time, Lis. Don’t you get tired of watching the same thing over and over again? We could watch a different video of theirs but it’s scarce, huh?” Chaeyoung asked as she leaned back and took my arms, wrapped it around her, not forgetting to intertwine our hands in the process.

“It’s Blackpink, Chae. I will never get tired of them. I’ll be a blink until I get old and wrinkly. It doesn’t matter if I meet them or not. What matters most is that they make me happy even if I am not sad.” I sincerely answered with my whole heart as I pressed play on the remote.

“That’s beautiful, Lisa.”  
“Shush, the first episode’s starting!”

We were in the middle of watching the first episode. Rosé was singing Carly Rae Jepsen’s I Really Like You. Chaeyoung glanced at me to see my reaction for the millionth time. I was too enthralled by Rosé’s beauty to react like my normal self. She patted my cheek and I snapped out of my gaze and paused the episode.

“Huh?”  
“What do you think?”

I got what Chaeyoung was hinting at and chanted my love for my bias.  
“I really really really really really really like you Rosé.” I said as Chaeyoung pouted. This has become a daily routine of ours every time we watch Blackpink House. I giggled as I kissed her on the forehead, then on her nose, and finally on her lips.  
She asks me about my thoughts on each episode just so she could be jealous of Rosé and pout.  
Of course, I am obliged to kiss it away and I did.  
I kiss her every time I get the chance to.

“I really really really really really really like Rosé but I really really really really really really reall-“ Chaeyoung cut me off with a cute kiss on my mouth. She pulled back smirking and cuddled with me.

“What was that for?”  
“I just know you wouldn’t stop.”  
“Have I told you that you know me too w-“ She cut me off once more with a playful bite on my shoulder.

“Save it for the bedroom, love.”  
“How could I when you’re so attractive?”  
“I’m attractive?”  
“I hate to admit it but since I love you, yeah. You are goddamn attractive.”  
“If I’m attractive then why am I attracted to you?”  
“You’re such a hopeless romantic, bubby.”  
“You love it.”  
“Sadly, I do.”

Rosé meaningfully emphasized that baby pink was the prettiest shade of pink.  
Not hot pink.  
Baby pink.

“You’re my baby, Rosé.” I awed at Rosé being adorably passionate over her favorite color. Chaeyoung intentionally sighed loudly and scooted away from me. I snickered as I moved closer to her and leaned my face towards hers. She was trying to act unaffected but failing to do so.

“Rosé’s my baby.” I said once more. Chaeyoung leaned back and frowned even more.  
“But you’re my bubby.” I finally assured her as I pressed my nose against hers and rubbed it lovingly. She was flustered at my shenanigans but I didn’t bother to point it out since I’ll only get swatted in the arm and they’re already sore from working out.

“Now you’re Rosé’s favorite shade of pink.” I wittingly articulated.  
“W-what?” Chaeyoung stuttered.  
“Your face is baby pink.”  
“S-shut up and play the goddamn video.”

We continuously binge-watched until it was midnight. I was trying my best to keep my eyes open and finish my favorite series. “Let’s go to sleep, bub.” Chaeyoung tapped my shoulder as she was beside me instead of on my lap. As much as I love her, she was blocking the television and I can’t miss a second of Blackpink House. I expressed my concern to Chaeyoung and she lifted my bangs of steel and slapped it.

By now, my body would be full of bruises because of my beloved girlfriend.  
And not the good kind of bruises either.  
I’m usually the one on the relationship to give hickeys instead of receiving them.  
TMI but I said what I said.

“Wait. We’re almost done with this episode.”  
“Lis-“  
“Please.”  
“Fine.”

As the video ended, I was already knocked out. Chaeyoung chuckled at my inconvincible self while turning the television at the same time. She carried me and I unconsciously wrapped my legs around her. She tittered at my instincts even if I was sleeping soundly. Chaeyoung climbed the flight of stairs and was panting when we eventually arrived at our shared master bedroom.

“You’re heavy for being so thin, Lisa.” She heavily breathed as she was expecting me to comment. Chaeyoung only heard cute and quiet snores from me. She gently laid me on the left side of the bed.

“Let’s wash up, bubby.” She held my hand and tugged it to elicit a response but was only greeted with calm and even breathing. She came closer to me and slid her hands from the small of my back and stopped at my ass. She gave it a squeeze which made me groan in frustration instead of satisfaction.

“I’m sleepy, love. Let’s make love tomorrow night. I promise.”  
“You’ll leave me alone all wanton and aroused?”  
I only hummed in response, too tired to think of comprehensible replies.

“Let’s brush our teeth together.” Chaeyoung dreamily suggested.  
“No.” I simply said.

She was appalled at what she heard and slapped my ass which made me jolt awake.  
“What was that for?” I whined as I soothed my sore buttocks.  
“There’s no way in hell, you’re sleeping without brushing your teeth first.” She pulled me into the bathroom and I groggily followed her with my eyes closed.

She handed me my yellow toothbrush while she had her own on the other hand but it was pink in color.  
Baby pink.

Chaeyoung put a pea-sized toothpaste on my toothbrush and then on hers. I started brushing rapidly so that I could finally rest. She carefully held my arm while giving me a stern look. She held out two fingers, indicating we had to brush for 2 minutes. I huffed and puffed but still complied.  
I’m whipped like that.

The two minutes felt like an eternity but it ended, thank God. I changed into my pajamas which Chaeyoung thoughtfully laid on the bed. It was next to her pair but it was color pink whereas mine was yellow, of course.

I don’t know why my favorite color is yellow.  
It’s just is, you know?  
Actually, I do know.

Yellow was the color of the sun and I loved the sun. It is the color of sunflowers and I adored sunflowers. We even went to a sunflower farm with Chaeyoung during my birthday. When I think of the color yellow, I immediately think of happiness. And happiness is all I want in life. Not just for me but my girlfriend, friends, and family as well. And, I loved yellow pads for no absolute reason. I had terrible handwriting that’s why I tend to encode than to write it by hand.

I plopped on the bed and went inside of the duvet but still holding it up with my right hand for Chaeyoung to join in. I shut my eyes and had my arms open for her. She just smiled at me and changed as well.

“Come cuddle, love.” I wearily whispered to the point it was barely audible but Chaeyoung just heard me right. She lied next to me and turned her whole body away from me, inviting me to engulf her in a hug.

“No.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I want to be spooned, for once.”

Chaeyoung giggled and agreed as I turned away from her this time and waited for her arms to envelop me. She got closer and snaked her long, pale arms around my waist as I held her dominant hand, her left hand, with both my hands. It wasn’t long until I dozed to dreamland. She put her right hand on top of mine and made herself comfortable and squish her chubby cheeks on my back.

I was woken up to the glare of the sun. I yawned and stretched to my heart’s content.  
That was a good sleep.

“Good morning,” I hoarsely greeted Chaeyoung as I saw her arriving in front of me with a tray full of food.  
“Good morning to you.” She replied as she slightly raised her eyebrows at the rare rasp of my normally cutesy voice. 

“You made me breakfast in bed?” I cooed at Chaeyoung’s never-ending thoughtfulness.  
“I made us breakfast in bed.” She corrected as she placed it on the comforter, careful in not making a mess. “In the books that I have read, it’s always just one person who gets to eat in bed. What about the cook?” She complained as she sat next to me.

“It is quite unfair.”  
“It is of utmost unchivalrous.”

I moaned at the taste of the French toast Chaeyoung made for me. She grinned at me as ate a bowl of cereal.  
That’s weird.

“Why are you only eating Cheerios?”  
“I was craving for it.”  
“You don’t like French toast?”  
“I tried it and it was disgusting. Thank you for pretending to like it, bub.”

I sheepishly spat the toast on the napkin.  
It was true.  
It was horrendous.

“Wait. You knew it tasted horrible but still fed it to me.”  
“I wanted to see if you’ll lie to not hurt my feelings.”  
“Can we at least share your cereal?”  
“Whatever you want, bubby.”

We worked from home because of the Coronavirus. I virtually taught hip-hop dance classes with my students. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, was intensely writing on her vintage typewriter.

I don’t know why she uses that junk but hey, who am I to judge?

What an old soul.  
It matched my young one.  
That sounded like pedophilia.  
I swear it was supposed to be cute.

Time flew by and it was already 7:39 PM. We only had microwaveable burritos because I was fatigued from dancing and Chaeyoung can’t cook to save her life. Gratefully, my stepfather was a chef and taught me some tips and tricks.

I should teach her my ways, huh?

“Bub.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You said you’ll “get wet” last night. You slept like a baby and left me all hot and bothered.” Chaeyoung pouted as she sat on my lap once more. I was watching a compilation of Rosé playing the piano skillfully.  
“I’m sorry, love. I guess Blackpink tired me out.” I guiltily replied as I kissed her exposed shoulder.

“I didn’t “get wet” last night.”  
“Right.”  
“You know who did?”  
“I swear to God if it-”  
“Rosé! What episode was that agai-”  
“Stop, Lalisa.”

“Wait, why?” I confusingly asked as she got off my lap and sat at the other end of the couch, making a huge distance between us.

I guess she took social distancing to the next level.

“You’re always Rosé this, Rosé that. It’s like she’s your girlfriend, not me.” She scoffed as she crossed her arms which ultimately pronounced her cleavage. I tried not to stare but it was attracting me like we’re polar opposite magnets.

“Hey! My eyes are up here.” Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smirk.  
Take that Rosé.  
My breasts are bigger than yours.  
“U-uhm. You know I love you more. That’s already a given. I can’t believe you even asked me that.” I tried to convince her without breaking down.  
“Yeah, right.” Chaeyoung sighed in disbelief while continuing to look at me, disappointment evident in her eyes.

“I love you to the sun, the moon, the stars, and back Chaeyoung Park. Hell, I love you more than that. There are not enough words for me to describe in detail how much I love every part of you. I love your flaws even more because that is what makes you different from others and not just a carbon copy of a perfect woman. Perfection might not exist but I think otherwise. I love you so much, love.” I genuinely poured my heart out.

I grabbed her soft hands and intertwined it with mine in reassurance but she forcefully pulled it away, making my beloved hammer lightstick break into shards. I stood up as fast as I could when I first heard it crack on the floor. I hope it was the floor and not my hammer bong. I ran towards it and kneeled on the ground, not caring if it. It lit up like crazy and I swear to God that my heart shattered to pieces as well. I was cradling the now many pieces of the hammer with tears in my eyes.

“Please work.” I whispered as I futilely pieced the parts together as the light that it once emanated slowly diminished. I sobbed quietly as I held the remnants of my prized possession to my chest hoping that my love could heal it.

“I’m so sorry, bubby! Fuck, I didn’t mean that to happen.” Chaeyoung went to where I was and picked up the pieces and put them on the table. She cradled me as I buried my face in her chest. I would be ecstatic to have a face full of breasts but tonight was an exception. I couldn’t take it anymore and wailed loudly which made Chaeyoung’s heartbreak because of the hurt that my voice gave off. She continued rocking me like a baby until my loud bawling turned into quiet whimpers.

If Chaeyoung’s French toast didn’t look like French toast but something else, it would probably be my face as of right now.  
It was ugly.  
I was ugly crying.  
My face was wet because of my waterfall tears. My nose was running like it was on a marathon. I also had spit trailing from my mouth to Chaeyoung’s off-shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized as I ruined her cute top due to my tears, mucus, and spit.

BTS should make that a song.  
I deserve credit.

“What are you sorry for, Lisa? I should be the one apologizing!” She rather harshly yelled at me. I flinched as I wept even harder than before. Chaeyoung caressed my cheek as she apologized over and over until she ran out of breath.

“I’m sorry, bubby. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I just wanted to get my point across through that thick skull of yours.” She apologized but cracked a joke as well which made stop crying. She sang my favorite song from Blackpink which was “Don’t Know What to Do.” I instantly calmed at the sound of Chaeyoung’s voice.

It was like honey.  
It was sweet and decadent.  
She rarely sang around me because she felt conscious since I always fawned over Rosé’s angelic voice.

“I don’t know what to do without you, Lalisa Manoban.” Chaeyoung firmly stated as she held my face and made me look at her eyes.  
“I also don’t know what to do without you, Chaeyoung Park.” I replied holding back my already falling tears.

Shit.  
I never cried in front of my girlfriend before.  
And the time I do cry, it’s because of a fucking lightstick.  
No offense to Blackpink because first of all, I would never, in my entire life, intentionally offend my favorite artists.  
Second, if I saved enough money, I could just buy another one.  
But Chaeyoung was one in a million.  
And I’m never letting go of her.  
Ever.

“Blackpink said “Kill This Love” not “Kill This Lightstick”, love.” I giggled as I buried my face in her neck and sighed of exasperation. She joined in my lonesome giggle fest and slapped me in my already sore arms.

“You’re lucky I love you, bubby.” Chaeyoung can’t help but to smirk and chuckle at my pun that I made up in the spot.

“I am one lucky motherfucker.” I barely let out as sleep came over me. Chaeyoung beamed at my state and carried me once more and braced herself for another trip to the 2nd floor. She was still panting and slowly but surely put my head down on my pillow and covered me with my special blanket that had bunnies scattered all around.

Chaeyoung just sat next to me, content with just staring at my peaceful face that I had while sleeping soundly. She leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. She leaned back before I will throw a fit because I was awoken even if it was a kiss from my lovely girlfriend. Chaeyoung sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist and guided my arms to her tiny waist.

She trailed light kisses from my forehead, cheeks, jaw, and neck. She made sure to form obvious hickeys because I was passed out anyway. She captured my earlobe and sucked on it. She defeatedly pulled away before she finds herself pouncing herself on my unconscious body.

“You promised we’ll make love tonight, bub.” Chaeyoung mumbled to herself as she nestled her face in my neck. She closed her eyes and pulled me closer, just because.

“I’ll let you sleep without brushing your teeth and changing to your pajamas, Lalisa. I’ll let it slide tonight because you went through an unnecessary rollercoaster of emotions because of me. I’m sorry once again, bubby. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me. I’ll even buy you another hammer lightstick, the cream of the crop.” She whispered as she felt sleepy herself and decided to call it a night.

Chaeyoung and I slept through the cold night in each other’s arms. She unconsciously slid her hands inside my shirt and amazingly unclasped my bra. She threw it somewhere in the room and her wandering hands crept from my stomach to my sternum and finally cupped each breast with each cold hand. She squeezed the mounds until it protruded between her hands. I moaned in my sleep thinking I was just having a wet dream.

Chaeyoung was now finally awake because she was sexually deprived. She quietly unbuttoned my dress shirt while I was still in a deep sleep. Chaeyoung was quite guilty of the chance of waking me up just because of her torridness but her emotions got the best of her. She inched closer to my right nipple and gently sucked like she was expecting for milk to squirt into her desperate mouth. I whimpered at Chaeyoung’s hot, wet mouth and I was awoken because of it.

“Huh?” I asked still tired.  
“I want you, Lisa.” Chaeyoung desperately begged as she continued suckling on my right nipple as she fondled my left breast.  
“What?” I mewled and was now fully awake.  
“I need you inside of me.” She impatiently answered as she gave my left nipple the same treatment and was now playing with my right breast. I made Chaeyoung look at me in the eyes and her hazel eyes were now pitch black. My smile contorted into a knowing smirk and pulled her by her collar and kissed her with passion and fervor.

“As much as I want to fuck you senselessly, Chaeyoung, I am genuinely tired. We’ll have hot and angry sex tomorrow morning, I promise.” I sadly inquired as slept came over me once more. Chaeyoung whimpered and accepted her faith but went to the bathroom to masturbate because there was no way that she could sleep without pleasing herself.

I groggily woke up and removed sleep from my eyes when my senses finally came to me, I felt a weight on top of my crotch. I squinted to see who it was and it was none other than Chaeyoung. She sensually ground her hips against mine as my hands found their way on her hips as I whimpered at the contact.

“Now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
